Hearts Don't Break Easy
by wafflesaremylife
Summary: Six heartbroken Titans have some wild adventures together! Rated T for minor swearing and some make-out scenes. Flinx, Speedshire, and RobStar


**Disclaimer: Thou dost not own the Teen Titans! Only a buttload of summer work to finish.**

Roy Harper sat at the bar, wanting to drown his sorrows yet again. He still missed her. He missed her silky black hair, her jade-green eyes, her voice as smooth as velvet. Roy put his head in his hands and moaned. And at that exact moment two Titan boys sat down sorrowfully and ordered some beers, none of them noticing each other except Roy. He watched his buddies gulp down glass, after glass, after glass. He sighed and tapped the spiky, raven-haired one and pointed to a redhead. What are you guys doing here?" He asked as the two groaned and gulped down yet another beer. "Drowning my sorrows." The two said in unison, and glanced at each other in shock. Kid Flash, Robin, and Speedy were sitting next to each other and hadn't even noticed! Roy laughed dryly and ordered the bartender to just keep the beers coming as he turned to Dick Grayson in disbelief. "You don't have any reason to complain." He said to Dick. "And neither do you." He directed to Kid Flash. The three just sighed yet again and gulped down their beers. "Actually…." Wally looked at the ground as he replied "I do." Dick just nodded his head in agreement. Roy snickered and drowned yet another beer, his voice starting to slur. "Did youuuuuuuuu just lose your girlfrienddddddd?" He slurred, drinking another three beers in agony. His head was spinning, and he didn't notice the three girls who walked in and ordered non-stop tequilas. None of the boys did. They were too drunk. Wally nodded and slurred "Yeahhhhhh . Her nameeeee was Jinxxxxxxz." He giggled as he started to feel a bit tipsy. A nearby pinkette turned her head at the mention of her name, but Wally took no notice of her. He just continued to giggle as he spotted a couch and started making out with the pillow. Dick and Roy looked at each other before they as well started to giggle and jump around like maniacs. The bartender just gave them more alcohol. Meanwhile, three nearby girls were finishing their 7th round of tequila….

Jinx giggled as she gulped down the rest of her tequila before the other girls next to her. Jade smirked and pointed to Jinx."Now you get to make one of us do any dare, anything at all." Jinx got this evil sparkle in her eye and turned to Kori. "I dare you to play the song 'What The Hell' and make out with that cutie *she pointed to Dick, not reconigizing him because of all the tequila she had drank* while the song plays!" Kori nodded excitedly and walked over to the jukebox, putting a silver coin into it and scrolling down to Avril's song. She fell over and laughed loudly as she tried to stand up and fell again…into Dick Grayson's arms. Her eyes glazed over as stared at him, and she grabbed his head she began to kiss him roughly. His eyes widened in shock, but he responded. Her tongue searched for an entrance and he gladly let it in. The two started making out as she pushed him against the wall, rubbing her hands along his chest. Kori finally broke the kiss after another 10 minutes and walked back to her seat with a smirk. The girls giggled like crazy as they drank more and more, causing Jinx let something slip. "I want him so damn bad."

Dick Grayson stumbled back to his seat in a daze, falling into his chair and attempted to pour himself another glass as the alcohol spilled everywhere. Wally and Roy were passed out on the floor and Dick felt someone tap him on the shoulder. It was Zatanna. Before she could speak, he grabbed her waist and started kissing her roughly. Or at least he THOUGHT it was zatanna. It turned out to be the bartender, who was a male. Wally woke up to someone's foot on his back and he jumped up as the drunk fell to the floor. It was some dude trying to disturb his quest for her. She had pink hair….AHA! THERE SHE WAS! He took another shot of whiskey and fell on top of her in a heap of drunk laughter. "Heeeeeey Babeeeee" He slurred as she rolled her eyes and started to kiss him passionitly.

She couldn't help it. He was so damn sexy. AS she continued to kiss him, she felt his hands wrap around her waist as he ran his tongue along her lips, begging for an entrance. She welcomed him in as she ripped his shirt off happily. That was when he broke away from their embrace and ran away as fast as he could.

He screamed and teared at his hair, stumbling through the streets to find a payphone. He dropped in some coins and called the Young Justice League, slurring to his cousin Bart that he needed a ride home. He collapsed on the ground in tears as Tim Drake drove over to him and two blondes helped him in the backseat. He put his head in hands and sobbed as the kids looked at each other in worry.

"Hey Bart, will your cousin be alright?" Secret asked sadly as she looked at the sobbing form of Wally West. His cousin nodded somberly, causing the whole team to worry. Bart said he would be fine, but the other kids knew Bart was NEVER this serious. He asked for some private time with his cousin, and the team allowed it. Bart shut the door and looked his crying cousin in the eyes. "Wally. What happened." He asked gently, sitting next to his older cousin and rubbing his back as a form of comfort. Wally slurred in between tears, still drunk. "Jinx…" Bart simply nodded and hugged his older cousin.

Jade Nguyen was dancing to the beat of "E.T" as she wiggled her eyebrows at Roy and raised her arms above her head, shaking her hips sexily as he watched lustfully. "Damn…." He whispered as her friends stumbled over to her in fits of laughter. He wanted her, but he had to let her go. But then she just HAD to wink at him. And he couldn't resist no more.

She woke up hours later, finding his shirt on the floor. She looked down and saw the passed out boy beneath her. She had been so drunk…..and then she kissed him….and then nothing. Her two friends lay passed on top of the bar and Dick Grayson was still partying. She kissed his forehead softly and heaved her friends over her shoulders, exiting the bar sadly and wishing this wasn't goodbye.

Roy woke up to soft jazz music and Dick prodding him exhaustedly. "Hello Kitty!" His very drunk friend giggled. Roy sighed and grabbed Dick, dragging him out of the nearly empty bar.

**That's all for now, folks! Don't worry, these six will be back for more excitement, although they may not return to the bar until awhile later! I hope you enjoyed the story!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


End file.
